warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Leafstar
Leafstar is a brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes. History In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest :Firestar first encounters Leafstar, then named Leaf, when he is getting familiar with the gorge territory. He accidentally jumps on her, and she snaps at him and leaves. :Later, Scratch introduces Leaf to Firestar. The two both recall their encounter, and Leaf apologizes for snapping at him. Firestar accepts her apology and asks her to join SkyClan, to which she agrees. Once she joins, she is given her warrior name, Leafdapple, and her apprentice is Sparrowpaw. She shows the best understanding of the Warrior Code and the meaning of Clan life. She is shown to be gentle, understanding and compassionate. :After the SkyClan patrol is attacked by rats, Leafdapple stays at the camp and is put in charge by Firestar, who is leading a patrol to see the rats. Patchfoot was injured during the rat attack, and Firestar thinks they need a medicine cat for their injuries. At one point, Firestar and Sandstorm debate whether to nominate Leafdapple as medicine cat, for her qualities, but this idea is turned down upon the arrival of Echo. : :Later, at the Gathering, she reports that Sparrowpaw, her apprentice, is doing very well. :During the first attack on the rats, she is seen rolling on the ground with two rats clinging to her, and Firestar tries to go help her, but she kills one by herself and the other one flees. Later, before the next battle with the rats, she tells Firestar that this isn't his battle, since he is a ThunderClan cat, so he doesn't have to fight, but he says that he will fight with them until their Clan is safe. After the SkyClan cats lose the battle, Leafdapple says that they shouldn't give up, and eventually, convinces her Clan to continue to fight. :When Firestar kills the rat leader, Sharpclaw begins to attack the remaining rats, but Leafdapple says to let them go, because they were now defenseless and harmless. She thanks Firestar for saving SkyClan. Then she goes to the rock with the rats' claw marks and replaces them with her own scratches to show that SkyClan had defeated the rats and that the gorge is now officially theirs. :The medicine cat, Echosong, soon gets a message from their ancestors that Leafdapple is to be the leader of SkyClan. She is shown a vision of leaves dappling the ground. Leafdapple is extremely surprised, and objects, saying that Sharpclaw should be made leader, but Firestar points out her sensitivity to the important aspects of Clan life. When she finally agrees, she asks Firestar if she has nine lives and a leader name now, but he tells her that she needs to go through the leader ceremony first. He tells her to trust her warrior ancestors, to which she replies that she rather trust Firestar, but she accepts her position, receiving her nine lives and her leader name not long after. :Leafstar decides to make Sharpclaw her deputy. She holds warrior ceremonies for Cherrypaw and Sparrowpaw, and apprentice ceremonies for Bouncekit, Rockkit, and Tinykit, choosing the new warriors as mentors. She thanks Firestar and Sandstorm, and promises them that their names will be remembered in SkyClan forever. She also confirms Echosong as her official medicine cat. :As Firestar and Sandstorm leave, they see her leading a patrol, with Patchfoot, Bouncepaw, and Clovertail. :Firestar and Sandstorm name one of their kits Leafkit, partly in honor of Leafstar, and partially in honor of Spottedleaf. SkyClan's Destiny :Leafstar has a dream about the SkyClan camp flooding. As she is drowning, she awakes from her dream and is relieved to know that it didn't actually happen. She walks out of her den and watches her Clan for a few moments, remembering how some of them came to be in SkyClan. When she sees Nettlekit fall into the river, Leafstar watches as he is saved by Waspwhisker, Nettlekit's father. :She talks to Echosong and Sharpclaw about starting an upcoming warrior ceremony. Leafstar wants to wait for the daylight warriors, Ebonyclaw, Billystorm, and Snookpaw, to arrive, but Sharpclaw convinces her to start anyway. Leafstar gives Bouncepaw, Rockpaw, and Tinypaw their warrior names, Bouncefire, Rockshade, and Tinycloud. When Shrewtooth yowls that there is an invasion, Leafstar acts fast and readies herself for defending her Clan, but relaxes when she sees that it's only the daylight warriors arriving. Leafstar reassures Shrewtooth that it's okay, and he apologizes. The daylight warriors become angry when they hear that they missed the warrior ceremony. :When she spots Harveymoon and Macgyver playing when they are supposed to be cleaning out the newer dens, they both rudely answer Sharpclaw back, and she bans them from the Clan for one moon. Later, Leafstar spots Sagepaw dangling off a cliff and she rushes to help him. Sharpclaw reaches the cliff first and catches Sagepaw just in time. After that, Sagepaw's leg is misplaced. She watches Echosong place the leg back using Rockshade as her assistant, and is very impressed by her talents. :Patchfoot spots four trespassers on SkyClan territory. The four cats introduce themselves as Stick, Cora, Coal and Shorty. After a training session and some help from the newcomers, Leafstar decides to finally attack the rats. Leafstar and Sharpclaw listens to what Stick has to say. Sharpclaw cuts in for Leafstar and agrees to the plan; this infuriates Leafstar, though she also agrees. During the battle with the rats, Leafstar spots blood splashed on all the warriors; she hopes it is the rat's blood and not theirs. SkyClan later beats the rats. :Leafstar spots Ebonyclaw and Frecklepaw fighting, she goes over to confront them. Frecklepaw confesses that she wants to become a medicine cat and she becomes Echosong's apprentice. Sharpclaw talks to Leafstar, saying he thinks that Stick, Shorty, Coal and Cora should become warriors. Leafstar agrees and makes them warriors, though many were angry about this. Leafstar agrees to go see Snookpaw with Billystorm and stops by Hutch along the way. On the front lawn of Snookpaw's twoleg house, a dog chases Billystorm and Leafstar around. Billystorm quickly tells Leafstar to go in a hole at the house roof and they squeeze in, seeing Snookpaw. Twolegs arrive and Leafstar and Billystorm manage to make it outside before they spot them. Ebonyclaw talks to Leafstar about Shrewtooth, saying that he was lacking confidence and she thought Shrewtooth was feeling left out. She decides to take Shrewtooth out hunting. After catching a squirrel, Leafstar wanders around the forest and accidentally brings Shrewtooth to the Twoleg Nest where he is trapped and starved. This frightens Shrewtooth, thinking that it is a trap. SkyClan decides to attack the Twoleg Nest and frightens the man who trapped the cats. :Leafstar goes on a hunt with Billystorm, Cherrytail, and Snookpaw. Billystorm reveals his feelings for her, and she returns the favor. They are interupted by Egg, who has decided to join SkyClan. Echosong tells Leafstar that she can't have a mate or kits, and that leads to a quarrel between Billystorm and Leafstar. They spot a lost Twoleg kit and decide to help the Twoleg adults. They take all the Twoleg items with the guide of Snookpaw, leading to the lost Twoleg kit. :During the battle with Dodge, Leafstar loses a life. Billystorm rushes over, yelling in agony and pain, not knowing that leaders have nine lives. When Leafstar awakes, Billystorm is embarrassed. Leafstar decides to tell Billystorm how she feels, deciding that if she could choose the Clan's path, she could choose her own. Though the book is cut off, it is most likely they become mates. :During the manga part of the book, Leafstar decides to fight the dogs that have been terrorizing the cats. She takes a patrol and they head out towards the Twolegplace at night. A cat stops them and lies to them about where the dogs are. Rabbitpaw and Leafstar end up at an alley, they hear barking from a distance and they hide in the trashcans. The dogs leap out and jump towards the trashcans. The rest of the patrol arrives and they fight the dogs. After they win the fight, Leafstar announces the four new warriors- Nettlesplash, Creekfeather, Plumwillow, and Rabbitleap. In the Field Guide Series Cats of the Clans :Rock says that Leafdapple was a loner with the SkyClan trait of having strong back legs for jumping into trees, which was why Firestar chose her to be one of the cats in the new SkyClan. He also said that she was a kittypet, but this is incorrect. She was also wise enough to know that cats without her bloodline would need to be welcomed into the Clan to swell their ranks, and she has to be strong enough to win their respect. This is incorrect, however, because in ''Firestar's Quest, Firestar mentions she doesn't have SkyClan blood and that she is a rogue. However, her mother has been accepted into the ranks of the SkyClan ancestors. In the SkyClan and the Stranger Series ''The Rescue :Leafstar is shown to be expecting kits. She worries that having kits will divide her loyalties between her kits and her Clan, but then she realizes that the daylight warriors have divided loyalties as well. :She suspects that something is not right when she catches some apprentices straying over the border and eating while on patrol, and come to find out, the apprentices have been taking food and medical help from an elderly female Twoleg. Soon after, Leafstar starts kitting. :The Twoleg soon comes back to find Leafstar, and when one of the kits falls out of the nursery, her motherly instinct tells her to get the kit, and the Twoleg takes her and her kits. :When she is trapped in the house, she meets a kittypet named Harry. He asks about life in a Clan. Soon, her Clanmates come to rescue her, and Harry helps to carry one of the kits. Leafstar names her kits Firekit, Stormkit, and Harrykit, after Firestar, Sandstorm, and Harry, respectively. Afterwords, Harry reveals himself to be Sol, and he joins SkyClan. Beyond the Code After the Flood Trivia *It was revealed that she will have kits in SkyClan and the Stranger Series.Revealed in the June 2011 Author Tracker Character Pixels Family Members '''Mate:' :Billystorm:Revealed in SkyClan's Destiny, page 462 Mother: :Unnamed She-Cat: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Daughters: :Firekit:The Rescue Living (As of The Rescue) :Stormkit:The Rescue Living (As of The Rescue) Son: :Harrykit:The Rescue Living (As of The Rescue) Quotes Ceremonies }} References and Citations Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Leader Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Mentors Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Main Character